POW-Block
Bei POW-Blöcken ("POW" steht für "Power") handelt es sich um in der Luft schwebende oder auf dem Boden liegende Blöcke, die ein Erdbeben verursachen, sobald sie angesprungen oder auf den Boden geworfen werden. Dieses Erdbeben wirkt sich für gewöhnlich auf alle am Boden befindlichen Gegner aus, der Anwender selbst bleibt jedoch unbeschadet. POW-Blöcke haben, nach den ?- und !-Blöcken die meisten Auftritte und zählen zu den Hauptitems der Mario-Serie. Sie waren die ersten in Erscheinung tretenden Blöcke der Mario-Serie, da sie ihren ersten Auftritt bereits im Spiel Mario Bros. hatten, während die ersten anderen Blöcke erst in dessen Nachfolgern erschienen. POW-Blöcke sind für gewöhnlich in metallischem Blau gehalten, waren jedoch auch oft in der Farbe Rot zu sehen, inmitten ist der für gewöhnlich weiße Schriftzug "POW" auf schwarzem Hintergrund abgebildet. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Mario Bros. thumb Mit Mario Bros. liegt der erste Auftritt der POW-Blöcke. Ein einzelner POW-Block befindet sich dort im Zentrum der Unterseite eines jeden Levels, wird dieser von unten angesprungen, hat dies ein Erdbeben zur Folge. Dieses betrifft alle am Boden befindliche Gegner, was heißt das fliegende Fiese Flieger verschont bleiben, Feuerbälle komischerweise jedoch nicht. Es wirkt sich in selber Weise aus, als sein die Gegner von unten angesprungen wurden, so werden Schildkröten sofort umgeworfen, während Krabben in ihre wütende Phase wechseln bzw. umgeworfen werden, wenn sie sich in dieser schon befinden. Befinden sich Fieser Fliege am Boden werden auch sie umgeworfen, während Froster und Feuerbälle sofort zerstört werden. Jedes Mal nachdem ein POW-Block benutzt wurde, wird er flacher und flacher, bis er nach dreifacher Benutzung komplett verschwindet. Nach Beendigung eines der, stets nach sieben Leveln auftretenden, Bonus-Level taucht jedoch ein neuer POW-Block auf. Des Weiteren können POW-Blöcke auch als sichere Plattformen benutzt werden, da sie von keinem gewöhnlichen Gegner erreicht werden können, sie bieten jedoch keinen Schutz vor Feuerbällen und Eiszapfen. Weiterhin befindet sich in jedem Spiel der Super Mario Advance-Serie eine erneuerte Version von Mario Bros. womit dort auch die POW-Blöcke ihren Auftritt haben. Dort befinden sich in jedem Level zwei POW-Blöcke, einer an seinem altbekannten Platz und ein weiterer an der Oberseite eines Levels. Angepasst an das Gameplay von Super Mario Bros. 2 können diese POW-Blöcke aufgehoben und geworfen werden, wodurch sie jedoch komplett verschwindet und auch keinen zusätzlichen Effekt mit sich tragen, weswegen davon abzuraten ist. Super Mario Bros. 2 thumb Ihren nächsten Auftritt hatten die POW-Blöcke im Spiel Super Mario Bros. 2, wo sie in wenigen Leveln vorzufinden sind. Anders als bei ihrem vorherigen Auftritt in Mario Bros. besitzen sie hier eine rote Färbung, während der Schriftzug "POW" animiert ist. POW-Blöcke können aufgehoben und geworfen werden, wodurch alle am Boden stehende Gegner sofort besiegt werden, sie anschließend jedoch verschwinden. Im Remake von Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Advance, tauchen zudem riesige POW-Blöcke auf. Werden diese mühsam aufgehoben und geworfen, springen sie über den Boden und erzeugen dabei jedes Mal, wenn sie den Boden berühren, ihr bekanntes Erdbeben. Außerdem werden auch durch POW-Blöcke besiegte Gegner, Punkte verteilt, so lassen sich leicht mehrere 1-Ups erlangen, wenn sie gegen Massen von Gegnern eingesetzt werden. New Super Mario Bros. Wii [[Datei:NSMBW Artwork POW-Block.png|thumb|90px|Artwork der POW-Blöcke aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii.]] Im Spiel New Super Mario Bros. Wii sind POW-Blöcke in verschiedenen Leveln vertreten. Sie besitzen eine ähnliche Funktion, wie in Super Mario Bros. 2, so können sie aufgehoben und geworfen werden, wodurch jedoch alle auf dem Bildschirm befindliche Gegner besiegt werden, auch solche, die sich in der Luft aufhalten. Auch dafür werden Punkte vergeben, weswegen sich leicht mehrere 1-Ups erreichen lassen, wenn ein POW-Block an der richtigen Stelle eingesetzt wird. Durch Einsatz eines POW-Blocks werden außerdem alle in der Nähe befindliche Münzen zu Boden geworfen, auch die zum Meistern des Spiels notwendigen Sternenmünzen. Bei einigen Sternmünzen ist dies notwendig, da sie sonst unerreichbar sind, gelegentlich befinden sie sich auch oberhalb des Bildschirms und können damit nicht entdeckt werden. Zumeist zeigt dann eine Spur von gewöhnlichen Münzen, wo sie sich befinden. New Super Mario Bros. Mii Die POW-Blöcke hatten, ebenso wie viele andere Elemente aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii, einen erneuten Auftritt in dem darauf basierendem Demo-Spiel New Super Mario Bros. Mii. Sie tauchen an wenigen Stellen im Spiel auf und weisen dieselben Eigenschaften auf, wie bei ihrem vorherigen Auftritt in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. So erzeugen sie, wenn sie geworfen, angesprungen oder von einer Stampfattacke getroffen werden, ein Erdbeben, was das umgehende Herunterfallen von allen schwebenden Münzen und Sternmünzen in der Nähe bewirkt. Yoshi-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island thumb|Sprite. Auch in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island hatten die POW-Blöcke wieder ihren Auftritt. Sie tauchen ausschließlich im Level Niagara-Höhle auf, wo sich zwei von ihnen befinden. Ein POW-Block muss durch Einsatz einer Stampfattacke betätigt werden, was zur Folge hat, dass alle auf dem Bildschirm befindliche Gegner zu Sternen werden. Bevor ein POW-Block verschwindet kann er, wie es bereits im Spiel Mario Bros. der Fall war, dreimal betätigt werden. Außerdem zählen POW-Blöcke zu den tragbaren Items des Spiels, so lassen sie sich in Bonus-Spielen gewinnen und anschließend überall einsetzen. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario thumb|Sprite. Im Spiel Paper Mario zählen POW-Blöcke zu den zahlreichen Items die innerhalb eines Kampfes gegen Gegner eingesetzt werden können. Wird dies getan erscheint der POW-Block auf der Kampffläche woraufhin gegen ihn gesprungen wird, was allen Gegnern, ungeachtet des Defensiv-Wertes, einen Schaden von zwei zufügt. Dadurch werden Schalentiere, wie Koopas und Käfer umgeworfen, was optimale Angriffsmöglichkeiten für die nächste Runde bietet. POW-Blöcke können im nördlichen Item-Laden von Toad Town zu einem Preis von fünf Münzen gekauft werden, der Laden in Koopaheim bietet sie jedoch nur für vier Münzen an. Alle Item-Läden des Spiels, bis auf der südliche Laden in Toad Town, zahlen für einen POW-Block drei Münzen, im genannten Laden werden dafür vier Münzen vergeben. Außerdem befinden sich POW-Blöcke im Angebot des Ladens von Bowsers Festung, wo sie zu einem vollkommen überteuerten Preis von 15 Münzen angeboten werden. Außerdem sind die POW-Blöcke in Paper Mario in Farben zu sehen, die sich von den Farben bei ihren anderen Auftritten unterscheiden. Während ihre Außenseiten, wie es für die damalige Zeit üblich war, in rot gehalten sind, besitzt die Aufschrift "POW", anstatt der Farbe weis, die Farben grün, blau und gelb. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Erneut und mit fast denselben Eigenschaften wie beim Vorgänger tauchen POW-Blöcke im Spiel Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor auf. Auch hier werden sie im Kampf gegen Gegner eingesetzt, so erscheinen sie zuerst auf der Kampffläche, werden anschließend angesprungen und erzeugen dadurch ein Erdbeben. Jedem Gegner im Kampf wird dadurch ein Schaden von zwei zugefügt, auch solche die sich in der Luft befinden bleiben nicht verschont. Schalentiere werden dadurch umgeworfen, was ihren Defensiv-Wert, bis sie sich wieder aufrichten, auf null senkt. POW-Blöcke können ausschließlich im Laden von Blütenweiler erworben werden, der Preis beläuft sich dort auf fünf Münzen. Obwohl die Verkaufspreise zumeist variieren zahlt jeder Item-Laden des Spiels für einen POW-Block zwei Münzen. Super Paper Mario thumb|Sprite. POW-Blöcke haben einen erneuten Auftritt als Items im Spiel Super Paper Mario. Sie können in Wigez' Item-Laden in Flipstadt erworben werden. Wird ein POW-Block eingesetzt, muss anschließend die Wii-Fernbedienung geschüttelt werden, je schneller geschüttelt wird, desto mehr Schaden verursacht der POW-Block. Anschließend erhalten alle am Boden befindliche Gegner Schaden, wobei Schalentiere, wie es bereits in beiden Vorgängern der Fall war, umgeworfen werden. Des Weiteren ist es möglich POW-Blöcke bei Safrania kochen zu lassen. Daraus entsteht das so genannte POW-Mahl, welches sich jedoch in keinster Weise von den gewöhnlichen POW-Blöcken unterscheidet. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star gibt es "POW-Block-Sticker", die allen Boden-Gegnern zwar nur kleinen Schaden zufügen, sie aber manchmal zerknittern lässt, was sie am Angreifen hindert und ihre Verteidigungskraft halbiert. Auch verstärkte Versionen des POW-Block-Stickers, nämlich "Glitzer-POW-Block-Sticker" und "Color-POW-Block-Sticker" gibt es. Paper Mario: Color Splash In Paper Mario: Color Splash existieren Kampfkarten des POW-Blockes, die die gleiche Funktion wie die Sticker im Vorgänger auf dem Nintendo 3DS haben. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. thumb|Sprite. Im Spiel Super Smash Bros. sind POW-Blöcke als extrem gefährliches Hindernis vertreten. Sie tauchen auf der freizuschaltenden Stage Pilz-Königreich auf und scheinen auf ihrem Design aus Mario Bros. zu basieren. Sollte ein Charakter einen POW-Block attackieren, wird dadurch ein Erdbeben erzeugt, dass allen am Boden stehenden Charakteren, außer dem Anwender, Schaden zufügt und sie gen Himmel fliegen lässt. Anschließend verschwindet der POW-Block und taucht kurze Zeit später an einer zufälligen Stelle wieder auf. Außerdem ist dies der erste Auftritt der POW-Blöcke in einem Spin-Off-Spiel und zugleich ihr erster Auftritt in 3D. Super Smash Bros. Brawl POW-Blöcke sind im Spiel Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bestandteil der auf dem Spiel Mario Bros. basierenden, gleichnamigen Stage. Sie befinden sich am selben Platz wie beim Original und wirken sich in exakt derselben Weise aus. Der POW-Block kann betätigt werden indem er angegriffen oder von unten angesprungen wird, was zur Folge hat, dass alle auf der Stage befindlichen Schildkröten umgeworfen und Krabben in ihren wütenden Zustand versetzt bzw. umgeworfen werden, falls sie sich in diesem schon befinden. Wurde der POW-Block dreimal verwendet, verschwindet er, nach etwas längerer Zeit taucht er jedoch wieder an der gleichen Stelle auf. Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) [[Datei:MPT Screenshot POW-Block.jpg|thumb|Ein POW-Block wie in Mario Power Tennis zu sehen.]] Auch im Spiel Mario Power Tennis haben die POW-Blöcke wieder ihren Auftritt. Sie sind auf dem Kurs Mario Bros. vertreten, der, wie der Name bereits sagt, Anlehnung an das gleichnamige Spiel ihres ersten Auftritts hat. Ein POW-Block bewegt sich dort über das Netz hin und her, sollte dieser von dem Tennisball getroffen werden, wird ein Erdbeben erzeugt, dass sich auf die Gegner wie beim Original auswirkt. So werden Schildkröten umgeworfen, Krabben in ihre zweite Phase versetzt bzw. umgeworfen, Fiese Flieger umgeworfen, wenn sie sich auf dem Boden befinden und Froster zerstört. Umgeworfene Gegner können anschließend von der Stage geräumt werden, indem sie lediglich berührt werden, sollte dies jedoch nicht getan werden, richten sie sich wieder auf. Wurde ein POW-Block einige Male von einem Tennisball getroffen, verschwindet er, taucht nach kurzer Zeit jedoch wieder über dem Netz auf. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 beinhaltet POW-Blöcke in Form von eins der Spezialitems von Waluigi. Werden sie eingesetzt, bewirkt dies, dass ein zufällig ausgewählter Fahrer für ungefähr sieben Sekunden betäubt wird. Mario Kart Wii Erneut haben die POW-Blöcke in Mario Kart Wii ihren Auftritt, wo sie zu den Items des Spiels gehören und hauptsächlich auf niedrigeren Plätzen erhalten werden. Sollte ein POW-Block eingesetzt werden, erscheint er über dem Anwender selbst und über allen vor ihm liegenden Fahrern. Nun beginnt er in drei Schritten flacher zu werden und erzeugt dabei kleine, unwesentliche Beben. Beim dritten Mal, verschwindet er komplett, wodurch der eigentliche Effekt in Kraft tritt. Die Fahrer werden durch die Luft geschleudert und verlieren all ihre Items, der Anwender bleibt jedoch, trotz der Tatsache, dass der POW-Block auch über ihm erscheint, unbeschadet. Sollte kurz vor dem eigentlichen Beben die Wii-Fernbedienung geschüttelt bzw. die entsprechenden Knöpfe auf dem GameCube- und Classic-Controller gedrückt werden, verliert der Fahrer kein Tempo, sondern nur seine Items und kann anschließend weiterfahren. In Kurven kann dies jedoch zu heftigen Problemen führen, da man dann leicht vom Kurs abkommen kann. Sollte nichts getan werden, verliert der Fahrer das komplette Tempo, was mit dem Fahren in eine Schwindel-Box vergleichbar ist. Der Effekt der POW-Blöcke betrifft einen Fahrer der sich in der Luft befindet jedoch nicht, auch unter dem Effekt eines Sterns, Maxi-Pilzes oder Kugelwillis lässt sich dem Beben entgehen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit, dem Erdbeben zu entkommen, besteht darin kurz vor dem Einschlag zu springen. Dies erfordert jedoch perfektes Timing, da ein Sprung sehr kurzweilig ist. Außerdem befindet sich auf allen in der Mondblickstraße befindlichen Fahrzeugen die Aufschrift "POW", eine Anspielung zu den POW-Blöcken. Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Super Sluggers POW-Blöcke sind in Form des Items Power-Ball im Spiel Mario Super Sluggers vorzufinden. Dieses Item muss zuerst freigeschaltet werden, was durch Öffnen einer Schatztruhe im Mario-Stadion erfolgt. Wird der Power-Ball verwendet, hat dies zur Folge, dass alle Fielder umgeworfen werden, wenn er nach dem Schlag den Boden berührt. Dieser Effekt hält vier Sekunden an, wird der Ball jedoch von einem Outfielder gefangen, wird nur dieser umgeworfen, der Power-Ball verschwindet anschließend ohne seinen vollen Effekt zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Art Style-Serie Art Style: PiCTOBiTS In diesem, nicht direkt zur Mario-Serie gehörendem Spiel wird ein POW-Block dazu benutzt, die Bausteine des unteren Teils der Level zu zerstören. Dazu muss er mit dem Touchpen berührt werden. Namentliche Auftritte Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Auf den Strecken Pilz-Brücke und Pilz-City im Spiel Mario Kart: Double Dash!! befindet sich auf gewöhnlichen roten, blauen und gelben Autos die Aufschrift "POW", eine Anspielung zu den POW-Blöcken. Auftreten in Spielen Galerie Artworks SMB2 Artwork POW-Block.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' MKW Artwork POW-Block.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' NSMBW Artwork POW-Block.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' sm3dw-pow-block.jpg|Super Mario 3D World Sprites MB Sprite POW-Block.png|''Mario Bros.'' SMB2 Sprite POW-Block.gif|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' SMB3 Sprite POW-Block.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' SMAS Sprite POW-Block.png|''Super Mario All-Stars'' SMW2 Sprite POW-Block.png|''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' SSB Sprite POW-Block.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' PM Sprite POW-Block.gif|''Paper Mario'' SMA Sprite POW-Block.png|''Super Mario Advance'' SPM Sprite POW-Block.png|''Super Paper Mario'' ASP Sprite POW-Block.jpg|''Art Style: PiCTOBiTS'' Namen in anderen Sprachen |BedeutungJapanisch=POW-Block }} fr:Bloc POW en:POW Block es:Bloque POW fi:POW-block it:Blocco POW nl:POW Block Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Bros. (Arcade) Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario All-Stars Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Advance Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Bros.-e Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Famicom Mini: Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Art Style: PiCTOBiTS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario All-Stars - 25 Jahre: Jubiläumsedition Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Mii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe